


Finding Resolve

by RayneDestiny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneDestiny/pseuds/RayneDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seems like I've been walking for ages. How long have I been down here?" Aqua-centric, contains Birth By Sleep spoilers for the Final Episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the kh_drabble community on LJ. The prompt/challenge was Darkness.

_Seems like I’ve been walking for ages._   
_How long have I been down here?_

She fought against darkness countless times during the race to stop Xehanort from using Ventus to gain the χ blade.  Fighting Unversed, fighting Maleficent, fighting Braig, or even fighting Vanitas was nothing compared to this. No story of Master Eraqus could have possibly described what it was like to be surrounded by total darkness with no end in sight.

For Aqua, this was terrifying.

This place was filled with creatures that she’d never seen before, creatures that looked like the Unversed, only born from the utter darkness itself. They were like writhing shadows, emerging from what she’d thought was nothing but the darkness around her, and all coming after her, ready to take the light she possessed away from her as soon as she let her guard down.

She walked for countless hours, always weary, never getting a chance to properly rest. She learned to strike out at every sound; every time her instincts warned her that something was off. Her only warning was the eerily glowing golden eyes that appeared from the shadows, appearing to hover around her before striking out at her. The Keyblade master who’d shown such faith in her skills and hope that she would come back to her friends slowly turned into a desperate, chased animal. Even her surroundings worked against her, filling her heart with despair that she had to fight against inside.

However, there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no solace to be had in the Realm of Darkness. Finally, battered, bruised, and beaten, even Aqua’s, the one who’d shone the brightest out of the three Keyblade apprentices, light began to dim and hope began to waver.

 _Maybe, I should fade into the darkness here…_

As she was surrounded by four of the largest shadow creatures that lived in this awful place, the thought occurred to her that maybe there was no escape after all. In all the time that she’d spent in this awful place, she’d never seen one clue for getting out. It felt as if she’d been wandering for years, and she was just so tired… Why continue to fight against the overwhelming odds when she could finally get some rest? She closed her eyes and released Master Keeper. She wasn’t going to fight anymore.

They could have her.

It was then that she saw Earthshaker and Wayward Wind appear, carrying with them the only light to be had. They sliced through each of the giant shadows, as if begging her to stay with them. The sight sent a new burst of resolve through Aqua. Terra and Ventus needed her, and she couldn’t give up while they did. After all, she did promise that she would be there for them.

 _There is always a way._

  
    



End file.
